


Three gifts

by myrish_lace



Series: Gifts from the heart [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Jon brings three gifts back from Dragonstone, one for Arya, Bran and Sansa. Each member of his family cherishes them in unique ways. Sansa's gift, in particular, has a long-lasting impact on both Jon and Sansa.





	Three gifts

Jon paced the beach on Dragonstone. The breeze whipped through his cloak, and freezing rain drenched his skin. Still, it was better to be here, on this grim shoreline, than within the castle walls. At least he could see the horizon, and smell the salt on the air. He could gaze north, and think of home.

Home. Arya and Bran were alive, in Winterfell. And he was trapped like a rat on this miserable island. 

He kicked at the ground, setting off a small avalanche of pebbles. A round, dark blue stone tumbled away from him. He smiled despite himself. Bran had spent hours as a child playing at marbles.

Jon pocketed the rock and scanned the beach, looking for a smooth, flat stone next.

Arya used to tease Jon when his skipping stones sank to the bottom of the moat around the castle. Jon could only manage one or two hops at best, but Arya would whoop with victory when her rock sailed clean to the other side. Jon scoured the beach, finding a flat grey rock further out to shore.

Sansa hadn't played with him, when they were children, but now she ruled the North by his side. A red rock glimmered in the sunlight. Red like her hair, by the fire...He trudged back as the sun set, heartened by the stones clicking together in his pocket. 

***

Arya's gift was the easiest. She tossed it in the air and challenged Jon to a skipping duel. Bran - no, the Three Eyed Raven - stirred in his chair and told Jon the rock looked like the Giant's Eye.

Sansa laid a hand on Jon's arm. "That's the most he's spoken in weeks. He is glad you're back, I promise."

Jon reached for her gift, but suddenly he couldn't speak. He remembered plucking a rose for Ygritte, and how she'd laughed at him.

_Sansa's my sister. Why am I shy?_

He fumbled for the last stone. "It's...I thought of you when I saw it." He wished it was a garnet necklace, gracing her neck as she descended the stairs in a silk dress...

He shook his head to clear it. "It's not much, I know."

Sansa held it up to the light. "I like how it sparkles, Jon. Thank you. For thinking of me too." She glanced over at Arya and Bran. I've given her the North, he thought, and she still doesn't feel like one of us.

 _She's not_ , a voice whispered. _You love them all, but you love her differently._

_***_

He didn't expect to see Sansa with the stone again. But a week later, he noticed her rubbing it between her fingers at a council meeting.

"It helps me think," Sansa whispered. "Reminds me that you came back to us." Warmth bloomed in his chest.

Later, as they built their love brick by brick and stone by stone, they started with a small red rock that sparkled in the sun.


End file.
